


New Technology

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [50]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex teaches Katja about Pokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Technology

“Not to sound old, but why is everyone staring at their phones?” asked Katja, startling her girlfriend out of doing just that.

“There are a lot of new things called apps,” said Alex. Katja gave her an icy look.

“I know that, I’m not stupid,” said Katja. “But they’ve been staring at their phones for the past few months. And tapping them and… is that a Pokemon?” With nimble fingers, she snatched Alex’s phone out of her hands. 

“Give it, that’s a- oh never mind, it’s just a Pidgey,” said Alex. Katja blinked at the phone, then tapped it. 

“Oh, now I can see it bigger,” said Katja. “But wait, it’s… on the ground, but not on the ground?” She looked between the phone and the path they were standing on.

“Give me your phone, I’ll install it for you,” said Alex. “It’s kind of a huge battery drain though, and it uses a lot of data.”

“Okay,” said Katja. She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket, and Alex laughed.

“Right, forgot you still have an old phone,” said Alex, slapping her forehead. “To the mall, then?”

“Can I play this on the way?” asked Katja. Alex hummed thoughtfully. Her girlfriend would probably use all of her data and Pokeballs, but… she made the mistake of looking at those big blue eyes.

“Alright,” said Alex, taking hold of Katja’s hand. Katja grinned and proceeded to tap the screen.

At the bus stop, Alex taught her girlfriend how to do things properly.

“Now, swipe to throw the ball but keep hold of the phone,” said Alex.

“Okay,” said Katja. “Aww, I missed.”

“Keep practicing,” said Alex, giving her a warm smile. Her girlfriend was like a child adapting to new technology, but it was cute to watch.

Katja had used all of Alex’s Pokeballs by the time they got to the mall, but she had at least managed to snare a few Ekans and a Spearow.

“Okay, now see that blue thing?” asked Alex, pointing to the screen. “Tap it and then swipe the screen across.”

“Oh, it spins,” said Katja. “And changes colour. Hey, what’s the confetti stuff mean?”

“Oh, that means that someone put a lure on it,” said Alex. Hopefully it would still be active by the time Katja’s new phone was set up, then she’d have a great start.

Fortunately, the lure was still active when Alex quickly set up Katja’s new phone. She sat at the café with her girlfriend, smiling and celebrating her catches with her. She probably should have worried when Katja asked her to draw an infinite battery rune on her new jPhone, but she thought nothing of it.

One week later, Alex began to suspect that her girlfriend was addicted to that little game. The other people at least put their phones down to charge, but Katja didn’t need to do that. She’d also spent an atrocious amount of money on the game.

“Can’t you turn that off and go to sleep?” asked Alex one night. The light from Katja’s phone was annoying her.

“No, there’s a Pikachu here that I’m trying to get,” said Katja. Alex huffed and the bed squeaked as she got up. Katja took no notice, though, her eyes trained on the glowing screen.

“There’s a Pikachu right next to you wanting kisses,” said Alex, and the bed squeaked again as she sat down in front of Katja. The phone fell from Katja’s fingers.

“Where did you get that outfit?” asked Katja. The phone’s light illuminated Alex’s smirk.

“The mall,” said Alex. “I can get you one if you want. But you have to stop playing that game so much.” Katja whined, so Alex decided to make it easier for her. “And while we’re there, we can have sex in the change room.”

“Okay, deal,” said Katja. Alex laughed and Katja kissed her, trailing her fingers down the ear of Alex’s Pikachu onesie.

On the bed, the phone vibrated. But for once, Katja pressed the button to lock it.


End file.
